Helmets and hardhats are widely used for head protection in sports and industry. While the benefits of such headgear are evident, they present certain problems when impinged by liquids and/or moisture, such as during a rainstorm or an incident involving the release of a liquid or spray. Liquid or moisture droplets falling on the visor of the headgear are not retained there, but rather drip off the edge of the visor into the face and vision field of the wearer. These dripping liquid droplets are annoying and tend to distract the wearer from the task at hand, impairing the wearer's efficiency and causing safety hazards.
One way to address this problem would be to incorporate a permanent outer absorbent layer in the upper surface of the visor, but such a permanent appendage lacks utility during dry conditions, and its absorbency will degrade over time, requiring uneconomical replacement of the entire headgear. The present invention offers a better solution by providing disposable absorbent pads that can be temporarily attached to a visor during rainy/damp conditions and then removed when no longer needed.